Dark Error
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: "You made a mistake in becoming the Warrior; which is rather the oppostie side of you, no? This error must be corrected if we are to carry out our future goals. Now you will fix this, or pay the price to suffering... it will be inevitable.". First attempt of crossover with more than chapter. Main OCs. Warning: SWTOR LS SW story spoilers. Rated T for death and blood.
1. Ending The Weak

**Chapter 1: Information **

Darth Baras was growing weak.

There was no denying it any longer: his bones were waning him with each step he took in here. How the great Dark Lord of the Sith was so incompetent to himself now was infuriating and disgusting, once a magnificant figure that radiates of power: now a sack of bones with losing pride. The cold conditions surronding him and doing this to the once Dark Lord reminded him of his failure and humiliation. The Force was silent to him, providing only little comfort and keeping his being and sanity intact. His faceplate gone; nothing can now hide his expression, no matter how much he attempted to differ so. The truth that he remained fallible, even as a Sith Lord, that he made errors, twice now, could not have damaged his pride more than being left here in this abandoned cell, a Force collar suppressing his inner ember power, whatever of the remains left in him. Volrawn clearly desired him to suffer.

His anger was dying out; the rage that fueled him and hatred that coursed his veins diminishing, replaced only by pain of humiliation and merciless coldness. Only when he was trapped here for months now did he realize there was escape; the Empire would track him down and eliminate him for doing so. He ad been out-played; by a youthful being so strong in the Force, recruited by an annoying rebellious overseer in hopes of gaining Baras' attention; whose was once primarily on another youth who actually _trained_ to become a Sith, unlike the man who killed the first one in a tomb, now the Emperor's Wrath.

He attempted to gain higher power; desiring more than the challenging seat of a Dark Council member. He derseved more, he craved as such. And almost entirely succeeded. The Voice of the Emperor was worthy only of him; not anyone else who could possibly outwit the masterminded Darth Baras. To rival him was to fool yourself; death followed. He was unbeatable, infallible to anyone when he became a Darth, and few could have possibly almost reached his level. No one was more smarter and deceitful than he, no one could possibly dominate over his mind.

Than that insufferable boy came...

Tremal did indeed, to Baras, did the academy a great disservice by bringing that boy, a child who never trained as a Sith, into the world of Korriban. Recruitment for an apprentice to serve as his enforcer was simple enough for a plan: he required only a mindless brute to eliminate all enemies that could possibly rival Baras. The boy accomplished so much, destroyed, or so he thought, every enemy of the deck stacked against him. And therein lies the problem: the boy performed his tasks _too_ well. He was clever and capable of deceit himself; an example when the child spared Tremal, when Baras ordered otherwise, and released the foolish one-hand man from Korriban and the Sith. Another is Rathari: a nuisiance so too was ordered destroyed by the manpulative Sith mastermind. Finally: Noman Karr's Padawan, who the enforcer spared and kept her to the light. The reasons for such were that she would make a good spy against the Jedi, but after he suspected of hidden reasons. Once again, his apprentice spared another wasteful being. It was frustrating for him to be deceived by his own apprentice, a mere warrior. It took time for him to have been dawned with the fact that his apprentice was more than a simple brute. Once after discovering this, he had searched for anything biography of his merciful enforcer, to see if there is more to this boy than meets his eye.

Nothing. Nothing had turned up. There was no history, no records, no information about the boys life other than him suddenly appearing out of nowhere and accidently killing the true man who was to be shipped to Korriban by Tremal. When the Dark Lord first met the boy, he had reached into the presence of the Force within the child... and was surprised by what he uncovered. The boy held no _identity_, as if he were just a nameless being that was swept in the path to be Baras' enforcer, and then the Wrath of the Emperor. Investigations were met with nothing; it was as if the boy simply never _existed. _Only meant to have replaced the other child he accidently killed and took his path. This boy was dangerous, too dangerous, as he felt the untapped power within him, the Force proclaiming him something of an abomination, which Baras was inclined not to disagree. And when the boy became a Sith Lord at last: Baras knew something must be accomplished. Quinn almost eliminated the dangerous being, but in the end was defeated and forgiven by the child, who continued his path even when Baras attempted to destroy him more than once. Even the Dark Lord's sister returned to her cell on Belsavis due to the child, and the spirit on Corellia was released, decreasing Baras' power. It was infuriating, as if something else at work kept him from dying.

Finally, after the boy had saved Darth Volrawn, who Baras desired to perish, from all traps, the confrontation between him and the boy was inevitable, a confrontation on Korriban, within the chamber of the Dark Council, had taken place. Words exchanged, the sitting members sharing their foolish words, and the battle between master and apprentice began, at a point where Baras had removed his mask and presented how dangerous and serious he was. Words were utilized to discourage and frighten the boy, at a boy where triumph would be his. But the child did not relent: he outplayed and _defeated_ the Dark Lord through mastery of lightsaber and skill of the Force, defeated the Voice. Left at the child's mercy, he lied hoping they would believe even death won't stop Darth Baras. And the worse part of all of it: the sparing of the Sith's life. Baras was taken away in pain and embarressment, rather than the death that would be his savior. The child was more than a brute; he was a youthful genius, and now, he supposes due to his failure, the Force aided him little will now, here in this cold unwelcoming cell, the guards left him there to suffer for as long as he remains in the living. Food and drink would occasionally arrive, but that did little to keep him filled there: the will to continue was still there. Yes... vengeance will be _his_, and the boy and his companions will suffer!

It was that everyday that kept him moving, nothing more than can aid other than bodily requirements as he thought of a plan more and more to escape. The place may have weakened him, but his mind was still as lively and powerful as ever, he will have revenge on the child, the foolish Wrath, he will-

The familar sound of footsteps interrupted his musings, and his bowed head glanced up through the bars to see... nothing. The empty frozen hallway was now quiet of footsteps once again. Nothing showed up. Curious. Perhaps there is someone not near him in the hallway or his mind has finally released illusions. Bowing his head to the floor again, Baras mentally groaned as his bone tired, wishing to rest. Planning was required for him to esca-

Those footsteps again. And these one sounded dangerously close. Snapping his head up, the aged Sith Lord saw nothing once again, and proceeded to looking down once again. Then a shadow suddenly appeared on the floor to his eyesight, and Baras quickly looked up at the clocked being before him.

The identity of the man physically was well guarded: a dark-brown overlayed cloak that covered his features to the bottom of his legs. Black boots and white gloves, that was no sight of flesh to be seen on the visitor anywhere. But was disturbed Baras was the fact the arrival appeared out of nowhere, the bars didn't open, there would have been sound when they would. This new arrival was dangerously close to the Sith Lord, and Baras attemped to stand due to it, but the objecting bones forced him to sit down on his thin cold bed, and just sat there, staring at the standing visitor in the middle of the cell. A hood cloaked it all, and for some reason, some unexplained reason, Baras felt the desire to run, away from this stranger as quickly as possible. Not that he possibly could; the cell was not something you could even do a small run with. Neither man said nothing, though the visitor appeared to be smaller than Baras' height if he stood.

Something was wrong. Dangerously wrong. The person felt real to his senses, but was something that be possibly quite deadly. He did not require the Force to feel that.

It wasn't a while until the visitor finally spoke.

"You haven't died yet."

It was familar, very familar, yet there was a difference within the tone; too deep than the voice his knew and felt more... deadly. Still, the voice caught him off-guard by how he knew it: it sounded the same of that to-

"I was afraid you would die with what I seek."

The tone struck again, and Baras' mind was already unpeeling it; hearing it more than once and too many times. Though he weaker than before and physically exhausted, he still held a mind of brilliance and deception. The words this stranger produced intriuged him somewhat, making him reply carefully.

"And that might be?"

The stranger wasted no time in responding: "Information."

Ah, so this stranger, who Baras deduced was a teenager in his late years, desired something, or more, that he knew. He quickly began thinking of ways to using this as his advantage, this could possibly be the key to his way out of this cell and planet, wherever it is. Caution would be required though, as this boy who, since entered the cell, had made no sounds to explaining how he got in quietly, "And what information could I possibly share with you, mr...?"

The visitor ignored the waiting question, "Regarding a certain man who has humiliated you, left you to the fate of others, bested you in combat and mind games, and," he swore this boy was smirking, "became your dominator."

Baras had enough energy in him to create a full-sneer, realizing he was almost there to reaching out to who this boy really sounded like, and he wasn't certain he will like the conclusion.

"And what, of anything, of him could I provide to indulge with you? You have yet to answer me to your identity, and deluding yourself I will simply answer your foolish querie-"

His own mouth shut him up: as Baras has finally reached in realization who this visitor sounded almost exactly-like, and leapt to his feet quickly, ignoring his bones and body's protest. Snarling at the stranger, he attempted to reach out with his hands to strangle the boy's neck firmly and painfully. But his arms did not respond, staying at his sides with a lot of resistance. Simply sneering at the man more instead, the cold-hearted endless rage fueling him, the humiliated Sith Lord replied, "Are you hear to gloat on his success, then? Are you a relative seeking how I trained him and molded him like this? Are you, perhaps, wondering whether I should do the same with you: make you into a weapon of pure power and deception? It will not happen boy, your relative made the huge mistake of living, and embarressed me in my glorius moment to ascend! He is better off dead, and you will be soon if you do not leave, boy."

The stranger said nothing on the rant Baras produced, simply standing there and waiting for him to finish. When the Sith Lord did, moments passed in silence, neither talking, but staring at one another, and he swore the stranger was using a cold smile, "How pathetic and assuming of you: think I would wish to be trained under the likes of an old weakling. No... his success was his own doing; you were just a simple annoyance and bystander. His destiny was never this path, and I seek to cut all ends connected to it. You should be grateful I am letting you have time to live now."

A glare was given to the stranger in return, and the cloaked boy's voice became that from mocking to that of seriousness, "Now you will answer what I would like to know: tell me everything you know of him."

Baras opened his mouth to deny the boy once again, but suddenly he felt as though he couldn't speak, a little moment later he was lifted in the air with own hands placed on his neck for sweet precious air.

"There will be none of that,", the being said blankly to the Sith Lord's stare, "You will tell me everything, even every detail, of what you know of him. Tell me: and I will not make your suffering longer more."

The Dark Lord landed on the ground suddenly, on two knees and palms, and he glared at the boy before with a lifted gaze, letting him know the indication he will not submit without a fight. And it appeared as though the stranger was more than gleeful to oblige that fact.

Baras was tossed around like a human ragdoll: impacting every wall, bars, floor and ceiling of the cell room, placed on the floor from time-to-time when he appeared as though he was ready to share his secrets. Denying this visitor, this monstrous visitor, introduced him to more pain than ever. Finally, after what seems like that was pain upon every section of his old tiring once-powerful body, reaching a point where he could not succeed to not submit any longer, he relented. Released on the floor again, he began detailing everything he knw, having realized this boy was as, possibly more, dangerous than the Wrath.

He poured everything, all deceit against the being wiped out, every detail of when he knew about the Emperor's Wrath, his beginning as an acolyte to his ascension to the status now. The stranger had stood there, listening to every detail, not missing a beat.

After Baras was finished, moaning in pain and desiring nothing more than to rest in the small bed provided upon him, the boy gave him a strange, cruel smile, "After everything you know: you believe living when knowing all this will be granted? Oh no," the being bent down to whisper, facing the old man's lying face, "Your death was inevitable; all loose ends to him must be eradicated should they escape his grasp. You are of now exception, old man. I thank you for telling me all this but...", the cruel smile remained there, "Nothing can save you from this occurance."

Baras' eyes widened, and before he could react the stranger's right hand phased in his chest, grasping the heart, feeling as though he is going to pull it our without difficulty. It... was... impossible... this man, this _monster_, whose powers in the Force made Baras appear like nothing to him. The stranger bent down to whisper into Baras' ear, who moaned slightly and made cracked noice from his throat.

"Night has fallen upon you...", he said as he pulled the heart out of the man's chest and watch him fall to the ground instantly, then turning his attention to the heart if an orb shape, "and darkness will be your new beginning."

The body dissolved after Darth Baras, mastermind and Sith Lord, breathed his last breath and his body vanished into speckles of light, before nothing. The heart that appearing as a disinterest to him, the cloaked being threw the hear at the walll with one arm, the orb heart disappearing to join the darkness.

That was enlightening: it appears his brother has taken great lengths to take the path of the Warrior: following every mission and intentional occurance to the letter. The mistake made however was remained as less-than-pleasing: their Other won't be pleased, as the current Emperor's Wrath killed by accident the person who was meant to follow the Sith Warrior life, now having to take it himself. Well, now it is time to truly correct this error.

Darth Baras' Heartless will be presented to him later, but right now the Master of Darkness has other pressing matters: finishing off the enemies of the Wrath and those who knew him and are "cared" by him. After such, they will fix this incorrect mistake and bring back the Sith Warrior who was meant to follow that path in this timeline. Already sensing "the Wrath's" energy no matter where he is, Kcxja began leaving the cell, leaving nothing behind. Others will be told of Darth Baras' disappearance, but not by him: the guards that bring him food will notice and repot to the Dark Council of this era's Sith Empire. No security survielliance has been recorded of the event; he made certain of that. The "Wrath" will also be informed of this, and Kcxja was certain wild guesses may be made. Now let's see... Ilum must be the "Warrior's" next target, so that ice-ball it is. What a perfect planet for their confrontation.

A Corridor of Darkness took Kcxja in, disappearing after he left this planet. It was nameless and he cared little for it, maybe finding it out later. But for now: he had an error to find...

* * *

**Well, my attempt of a crossover without it being a one-shot. If you're confused about the story: more will be revealed later when I have the time to continue. All comments are welcome, as are all suggestions too. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars (I find having to say that ludicrous mind you), and doubt I ever will. I hope this was a good start to an interesting story, at least interesting in your eyes. **

**I repeat: more will come in the future, and I do not have an exact date yet, but I am eager to hear any reviews of this story anytime. Have a nice good day. :) **


	2. Meeting The Accident

**Chapter II: Companions **

Caxkj sighed.

Sitting upon the highest chair in the bridge of the, or he should say his, Fury-class Interceptor in a laid-back position, green-eye staring out the viewpoint, as if something were to occur any second now. Near-pale features in a resting state, mouth expressionless with white hair reaching down his shoulder and covering his other right eye fully. The bridge was in silence, save for the beeping noises emitting from the consoles around him.

Boredom was not the cause of his sigh, but rather what to do right now. There is a differance. It will be a while before they reach Ilum, and the hyperdrive had malfunctioned earlier, the ship's droid already in work of repairing it. Wearing the heavy armor of a Sith Lord, Caxkj got use to the weight it held a while ago, a long while ago. Never taking it off in front of his companions and allies, only within his captain quarters, making an impression among others of being a Sith Juggernaut, a force of physical power, a blade sweeping through anything it his path, was not someone to be trifled with.

Examples of this were made when the Juggernaut Sith fought opponents of all oppositions: Jedi, bounty hunters, Republic troopers, even Sith themselves. A strong example was when he defeated and outmatched Darth Baras, who was trapped somewhere he never knew of, placed there by Darth Volrawn after Caxkj spared the so-called "Voice" of the Emperor. The delusional Darth was pitiful, and killing him appeared as a waste to him, serving only as a reminder of a Sith who believed himself more powerful than others. A shame really, Baras was a fool in the end, but without him, Caxkj wouldn't have been to this day what he was.

"Is there a problem, my Lord?", came the voice of Malavai Quinn, whose attention gaze was on a nearby console, but had obviously heard Caxkj's sigh, and had spoken in that crisp polite tone he usually wore like clothing.

Caxkj's mouth twitched slightly. Quinn was his third companion on this adventure as a Sith, having previously working for Baras then serving the apprentice. Having come to respect one another, they were a team, with everyone else aboard the ship.

The betrayel from the Imperial wasn't a surprise, as Caxkj had already known this would happen, yet after defeating Quinn, he forgave the man, respect for one another reaching to a whole new level.

Not that the other companions were fine with this at first, but Quinn was forgiven by them after Caxkj made him their servant, each, for a week. There was still some reluctance to working with the Imperial from some members, but nonetheless they didn't disobey their Lord and worked with him like the others as usual.

"Coincidence that after defeating Darth Baras, my new mission is turned to a snow-world, with a malfunctioning hyperdrive, and a bored-exclaiming Pierce. The Force must be testing me.", replied Caxkj.

Glancing at Quinn with the corner of his eye, he noted that he too had his mouth twitched slightly, but had said in that same usual tone, "At least you are able to relax and prepare for the mission, my Lord. And the others are making use of their time, Jaesa and Broonmark sparring," the slight differance in his tone indicated the Imperial did not approve of that, "2V-R8 repairing the hyperdrive, Vette working on whatever she does in her spare time, and I am assisting you within the bridge, my Lord.", there was no pride or arrogance in that statement, and that was one thing Caxkj liked about the man.

Yes, the training his apprentice and Broonmark use together has caused some amount of problems among the ship, mainly cuts on the walls, dents in some areas, and bruises on the two and sometimes on others when they interrupt their training sessions. No serious damage, and Caxkj forbidded the use of Force powers to Jaesa's sparring with the Talz, much to their disappointment. Quinn has decided to keep away from them on the trip to Ilum by helping out in the bridge, and during this time Caxkj has, once again, tried to make the Imperial lossen up a little more, some results succeeded. The droid, who in the past serves the others to their every whim, is finally doing something that would help them on thier mission: working on the hyperdrive. That will take a while, but Caxkj is patient. The others, well he'll see. Vette is someone who Caxkj enjoys spending time with, having been with each other since Korriban, the start of it all, but for some reason the Twi'lek was keeping to herself for a while now, helping the others but staying quiet, and he is aware she is avoiding him, yet no one is aware of the reason. Caxkj has never harmed her, having taken the shock collar off her since getting off Korriban as an apprentice. Even Jaesa got nothing out of her when attempted to do so.

"That you are," Caxkj said, out of his musings, "And as usual being competent in doing so. Jaesa and Broonmark are at least learning from their mistakes, slightly though. And Vette isn't being as loud as Pierce, thankfully. And the droid isn't making any mistakes in his work."

Quinn nodded, having coming to terms with the strange ways his Lord approaches things a long time ago. Lord Caxkj was something of a merciful Sith Lord, than the usual ones. Though it appeared rather... taboo among Sith, Quinn was at last grateful for his Lords kind-hearted ways when he was spared after betraying him. The others were a pain to him after Quinn attempted to redeem himself, but they all got along in the end, though some still harbor some layers of doubt against the man. Contiuing his work on the console, he glanced at the Sith Lord at last, whose gaze was outside the viewpoint again.

"You humble me my Lord; I am just serving my duty. I have no quarrel with the... way those two use in their spare time, only wishing they would at least exceed caution, and not destroying everything in their path."

Caxkj waved off the Lieutenants gratefulness, but allowed a small smile on his features regardless. Quinn in return allowed a short smile too and returned his gaze to the console, work on his mind.

It was quiet on the rest of the ship, it seems, and just how Caxkj preferred it, no sounds of a brawl between Jaesa and Broonmark. Both were extremely loyal to him in different reasons: the human for sparing her and helping her in reshaping the Empire, and the Talz for besting him and allowing him along. Pierce was also loyal, though that maybe because Caxkj allowed him to do as he pleased. The droid was granted to him when he got the ship, no complaints there. Quinn, well, just joined as an agent for Baras but in the end remained an ally to Caxkj. And Vette, well, she was Caxkjs first companion, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The witty amusing Twi'lek had done no wrong against him, and already made herself useful when they first worked together. Caxkj had immediately taken her shock collar, provided by the jailer on Korriban, off when she first asked. Truth be told: Caxkj wouldn't have cared before if she left him to fight for herself. Yet she didn't: she still traveled with him, and a team they did make during the Black Talon escapade, the world of Dromund Kaas, the fighting of Balmorra, and all the way to now. The Twi'lek was the most fondest of him. If the others arrived before her, then it would be the opposite. But it doesn't matter now, Vette has made herself a person to remember.

He helped her with her troubles about her family, along with retrieving a rare artifact among Twi'lek society, and was there for her when she grieved over the loss of the mother she barely knew. There was a bond, he knew, between him and Vette that could possibly be difficult to break. Caxkj isn't complaining though, Vette was the most loyal out of all the group, and he was grateful for that. Quinn came to a close second, but it would be a while before everyone reaches the highest bond.

Quinn spoke, pulling Caxkj from his thoughts, and it sounded slightly exasperated, "It appears they are at it again, my Lord."

Ignoring the sounds of battle between Jaesa and Broonmark was almost second-nature to Caxkj, but not to Quinn. But now he can hear the sound of a lightsaber connecting with something else outside the bridge... in the middle section of the ship. He sighed, wishing they wouldn't fight there again.

"Maybe I should have just taken their weapons on the trip..."

"In any case," Quinn replied while whipping out a datapad from the side, ignoring the sounds of lightsaber clashing a blade, "it would be more successful if you told them to stop there, my Lord. Perhaps even invoke a little threat... should they not cease, of course."

_Suggesting violence, Quinn?_ Thought Caxkj, glancing at the expressionless working man. _You must be really irritated. _

Looking out the viewpoint again, the clashing of battle made him sigh again, and he stood up, already turning to exit the bridge. Not even informing Quinn where his destination is; they both already know.

Entering the largest section of the ship, Caxkj was greeted by a flipping backwards female, dodging the blade that swings and slams the floor she cartwheels on one second before. She was already being backed into the hallway that leads to the cargo bay and hyperdrive room; where 2V-R8 was working on. It was a relief however, when Jaesa jumped and planted her feet on the metallic wall, then leaped and attempted to kick the Talz in the face, who brought up the blunt side of his blade to defend himself with. The females feet was two second placed on the ground before the Talz threw her off, and ran towards where she landed, slamming the blade down in a two-handed grip. Jaesa rolled out of the way and used her ignited yellow double-bladed lightsaber to block the move against her, pushing it back. The Talz proceeded to assault her all over her front, and she defended with her training Form III moves. Then she attempted a stab to the Talz left shoulder, which he blocked. A distraction, Jaesa placed two hands on the steel ground and, with the aid of the Force, leaped to the Talz with good speed, aiming and landing a succefful assault with her feet ino his face. Then she flipped out of the way to let her partner have a moment to recover.

Broonmark grunted in pain and glared at his sparring partner, who only smiled innocently. Caxkj groaned at this: obviously Jaesa has been hanging out with Vette a little too much... The sparring continued, and thankfully they haven't damaged anything serious yet, or anyone, even themselves. They were both on offensive with one another: Jaesa utlizing the flipping Form IV Ataru, which she has yet to master, and the Talz was slashing at every inch at her he could find, and both still defended themselves. And now their fighting was moving around the ship, Jaesa using her best Form V Djem So assaults and Broonmark attacking in heave slashes himself.

And they were about to crash in to commications console. Quickly, the lightsaber and sword flew from their grips, and landed both in someone elses palms. Both human and Talz whipped their heads around to see a not-too-pleased looking Caxkj. His expression was a blank one and a raised eyebrow at the pair, which Jaesa was giving a sheepish expression, causing Caxkj to mentally sigh at these two.

_She has been hanging out with Vette too much_, he thought.

"Hello master." Jaesa began, as she was attempting to explain herself to the Wrath, "We caused no damage this time, I assure you... though I think Broonmark needs his nose checked."

Said Talz glared at the human female, before bowing to Caxkj, speaking in his native tongue, (**Sith, we have caused no harm, except for the female. She is far too reckless. Allow us to continue fighting her to prove ourselves-**)

"This fighting is ceased." was Caxkj's interrupting reply, both looking at him after Jaesa smiled at Broonmark in apology, "You've both continue to be reckless. Surely there are other things to do besides causing a ruckus on the ship. Just be thankful I am discarding your weapons from your both for the rest of the trip." He threw both weapons back at them, who caught them expertly, "Jaesa, I've told you to practice and master on your Form III first, before handling something as offensive as Djem So. Broonmark, you should start learning from all successful assaults against you. We can't have you both dead, can we? You're all valuable to the group. Now, dismissed."

Jaesa nodded her head gratefully, turning to another part of the ship, and Broonmark stared at Caxkj for a moment, before saying bluntly, (**Sith is too kind.**) and left somewhere around the ship as well.

Caxkj sighed. At least the fight has now stopped. But not for long, he knew. Perhaps he should go see how 2V-R8 is doing, the hyperdrive had to be finished in repairs. Or maybe go see Pierce or Vette, either one must be doing something to entertain themselves. Then again: he didn't desire hearing Pierce rank, or Vette continuing to ignore him everytime he is in close proximity to her. He didn't understand: what was wrong? He had been kind to her, entertained her, took off her collar the first time they met. She was the first member of the crew, and he can imagine Quinn's reaction if Vette was made second-in-command because of it. He chuckled mentally. Maybe... he suddenly suspected, she knew... she knew what he was. Or at least had an idea of it. But that's not believeble, the creatures are never born in this galaxy of a world. The Twi'lek wouldn't know anything, like everyone else in this world, and that's how Caxkj intended to keep it. If word spreads out, imagine the results. No, he was the Wrath of the Emperor by accident, something nobody else here will be inclined to believe, save for Darth Baras, who was freezing to death somewhere. Nobody knows who, and what, he truly is.

Which was one reason why when he claimed, to everyone elses shock, the Jedi were not his enemy. Quinn sputtered to disbelief, Jaesa was unsure whether to be shocked or happy. Broonmark eyed his leader thoughtfully. Pierce looked as though he was going to have a heart attack. 2V-R8 was curious, as well as a droid can be. And Vette had smiled at him, thanking him for not targeting the Jedi and the Republic for simply revenge for the Sith Empire. The Jedi were not aware, nor with anyone else, that lightsabers, blaster, or any other kinds of weapons and energy could kill him, in this world that is. The only weapon that can destroy him was not in this world, the Keyblade is far, far away from this galaxy. And he was grateful for it, as he was the other times where he visited many worlds the Keyblade could not follow. Caxkj was certain that none, save for his counterpart, can find him from the original universe he dwelled from. And he will have to return sometime soon, which would mean going back through events to the day that accident in this galaxy never happened. Due to his own cluminess, his own fault, a warrior died, and he was mistaken to follow the timeline that other was-

His thoughts were interrupted as the ship suddenly gave a series of lurches, as if something had hit it. Which could be confirmed as Quinn suddenly came stumbling into the main room, speaking immediately, "My Lord, we may have a problem."


End file.
